


All the magic

by spaceAltie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur doesn't die, Arthur has magic, Fanart, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that, just seconds before Arthur was supposed to die, a miracle happened... and he was magically healed and given magic instead.<br/>Imagine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnolia822](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/gifts).



> Happy Merlin holidays, [Magnolia822](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/pseuds/Magnolia822) !  
> Do you know that in France there's a cult song from the 70s that's called ["Magnolias forever"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cM0DW6jKCvs), so each time I see your nickname I want to sing and moove my body ?
> 
> Hum. Anyway, when I read your prompts, I really regretted that I couldn't write even if my life depended on it. There were so many things that I wish I could have told !  
> But from an artistic point of view, your first prompt spoke the most me - and I must confess that since I've read it, Arthur not dying at the end of S5, getting magic, and then spending his time in the woods with Merlin having adventures and hot magic sex has become a bit of a headcanon :).
> 
> Now let's just imagine that, just seconds before Arthur was supposed to die, something happened... and he was magically healed and given magic instead. Let's imagine...
> 
> (I hope it somehow matches what you had in mind...)
> 
> NB : Please DO NOT REPOST !  
> [ >TUMBLR LINK ](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/107018493787/all-the-magic-for-magnolia822-imagine-that)
> 
> [ >My DA](http://aureliebm.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Alby_Mangroves for being such a great beta :D


End file.
